


Так нельзя

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, OOC, PWP, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: ... ты граната на планете обезьян.
Relationships: Sasori/Deidara
Kudos: 4





	Так нельзя

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из песни «Цветочек зла» pyrokinesis'а, которая никак не связана с фанфиком, но я не удержалась)

Они остановились на ночлег в какой-то гостинице. Взяли двухместный номер, чтобы не привлекать внимание, хотя Дейдара сомневался, что его спутнику нужен сон.

Он определённо заслужил отдых в онсэне после тяжёлой миссии. Дейдара, сняв халат, который нашёл в номере, залез в воду. Глаза сами по себе закрылись, а изо рта вырвался довольный стон — мышцы стали расслабляться. Лишь восстановив силы он заметил, что напарник к нему так и не присоединился. Не то чтобы он хотел поплескаться с ним в источнике, но… По правде говоря, ему было любопытно увидеть настоящее тело Сасори. 

Так и не дождавшись его, Дейдара вернулся в номер. А Сасори даже плащ не снял: как был с дороги, так и остался. Вместо того чтобы отдыхать, он читал какой-то свиток, даже отдалённо не смахивающий на развлекательное чтиво вроде «Ича-Ича».

— Ты когда-нибудь вылезаешь из этой куклы, хм? — поинтересовался Дейдара.

— Чем тебя не устраивает Хируко? — буркнул Сасори, не отрывая взгляда от свитка. — И откуда ты об этом знаешь?

— Просто предположил, что в этой деревяшке должен сидеть человек, хм. Тебе не мешало бы расслабиться.

— Расслабиться? — переспросил Сасори, бросив взгляд на напарника.

— Да, расслабиться. Сходить в онсэн, сделать массаж, да просто дать подышать телу в конце концов!

— Ну… Пожалуй, действительно надо прогуляться, а то скоро клаустрофобия начнётся.

Сасори ещё даже не успел пошевелиться, а у Дейдары уже перехватило дыхание только от предвкушения предстоящего зрелища.

Сам момент «раздевания» Дейдара пропустил — видимо, Сасори воспользовался техникой перемещения. Через мгновение перед Дейдарой уже стояла другая кукла, похожая на юношу, чуть младше него. Деревянное тело, такое отполированное, что, если бы не шарниры, можно было бы принять его за статую. А за человека? Дейдара не брался сказать. 

Но примечательней всего было лицо: молодое, с тонкими чертами, намного более обработанное, чем у других марионеток, обрамлённое волосами карминового оттенка. Дейдара даже засомневался, не приукрасил ли свою внешность Сасори, стругая куклу. Но главное, конечно, глаза — серо-карие, самые что ни на есть живые в этом искусственном теле. 

Взяв себя в руки, Дейдара спросил совсем не то, что вертелось на языке: 

— Ксо, сколько тебе лет, хм?!

— Тридцать пять, — ответил Сасори. Его голос был не таким низким и грубым, каким он говорил из Хируко.

— И давно тебе... А, ладно, проехали.*

Сасори вернулся к чтению свитка, как бы показывая, что тема закрыта, но Дейдара ещё не утолил своё любопытство. Более того, ему хотелось действовать. 

— А ты красивый. И совсем не выглядишь на свои тридцать пять, хм, — вырвалось у него.

— Эм, спасибо? — Сасори снова оторвался от свитка.

— Я думал, ты старше. Ты же всегда ходил в той старой марионетке.

— Его зовут Хируко. Так удобнее, — пожал плечами Сасори.

— Хм, — только и ответил Дейдара.

И угораздило же его запасть на деревяшку. Дополнительные рты на руках могли бы подарить столько наслаждения его избраннику... Он в очередной раз позавидовал Итачи и Кисаме. А у Сасори хорошо если член вообще есть. Напарник вполне мог не озаботиться такой деталью для своего искусственного тела.

И это ещё ничего. Куда хуже взгляды Сасори на искусство. Дейдара был с ним категорически не согласен. 

— Ты так любишь искусство, что решил стать его частью? — спросил он.

— А тебе-то что? Как же «искусство — это взрыв»? — огрызнулся Сасори.

— Я же не слепой и могу по достоинству оценить твоё ремесло.

Дейдара всё приближался к Сасори. Расстояние между ними было не больше шага.

— Ремесло, значит? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Что грешно прятать такое тело от людских глаз, — сказал Дейдара, пальцами подхватывая парня за подбородок. Гладкий до скользкости и холодный, ничего общего с человеческим телом. Вторую руку хотелось опустить на пах, но не стоило торопить события. 

— Но тебе же показал. Или ты не считаешься? — спросил Сасори, глядя напарнику в глаза. 

— Считаюсь.

Сасори не отталкивал, а значит, Дейдара вполне мог позволить себе действовать дальше. И он накрыл его губы своими. Тем временем его левая рука всё же добралась до паха и, ничего не нащупав, скользнула под пояс штанов. Как он и предполагал, никаких анатомических подробностей там не наблюдалось.

Разорвав поцелуй, Дейдара обречённо вздохнул. Если целоваться с деревяшкой, мягко говоря, неудобно, то что уж говорить о сексе. Зато руки... Изящные деревянные пальцы с множеством металлических шарниров, не согреваемых кровью. И этими пальцами он может уже намного больше чего сделать…

— И как прикажешь тебя трахать, хм?! — возмутился Дейдара.

— А кто сказал, что я позволю тебе вести? — спросил Сасори.

— Ну уж нет, вечно быть в пассиве я не хочу!

Вместо ответа Сасори обхватил рукой его член, показывая, что для него не осталось незамеченным кое-что горячее и твёрдое, упирающееся ему в бедро. Возражения Дейдары куда-то улетучились, но он мысленно пообещал себе вернуться к этому разговору. Позже, намного позже, когда дерево с металлом закончат эту сладостную пытку.

— И как же ты меня трахнешь, хм? — явно провоцируя, спросил Дейдара.

— А я сейчас что, по-твоему, делаю? — уточнил Сасори с нотками грубости в голосе. 

— Это максимум на петтинг тянет.

— Ах так...

Пальцы второй руки спустились к сжатому колечку мышц, и фаланга указательного погрузилась внутрь. За ней последовал палец целиком, затем указательный...

Дейдара больше разговаривать не мог, и из его рта вырвались только стоны удовольствия. Уже не было сил притворяться, что происходящее ему не нравится. 

Капли белой жидкости скатывались с туловища Сасори, грудь Дейдары лихорадочно вздымалась, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Никогда не трахался в этом теле, — признался Сасори.

— Как ощущения? — спросил Дейдара.

— Ну, это определённо стимулирует поток чакры.

— М-да, и зачем такое тело, если не получаешь удовольствия, хм?

— Вечная красота.

— Опять. Лучше бы молчал.

— Лучше бы не спрашивал.

— Так почему у тебя нет члена? Тебе материалов не хватило, хм? — сменил тему Дейдара.

— Да нет. Просто не было необходимости, — пожал плечами Сасори.

— А сейчас? Я не прочь повторить, — намекал-давил Дейдара. Он уже смирился со своей ролью. Почти. Ведь Сасори не просверлит себе задницу, а даже если и просверлит, то ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Так что стоило продать свою честь подороже. 

— Тебе так нужен член?

— Ну, лишним не будет. Не вечно же пальцами обходиться. Да и так удобнее, хм.

Насколько Дейдара понял, Сасори попытался изобразить глубокий недовольный вздох.

— Мне нужна будет модель.

Многозначительный взгляд напарника не понравился Дейдаре. Но... сам же напросился. 

— Что нужно делать?

***

Сасори быстро достал все необходимые материалы. Дейдара подозревал, что у того была достаточно сильная мотивация, раз так подсуетился. Это даже льстило.

Он стоял полностью обнажённым, пока Сасори мастерил нечто, что должно будет стать его членом. Всё начиналось хорошо: Сасори, словно подразнивая, снял с него замеры, а затем, выбрав место, оставил его одного позировать. Чёрт с ними: с лёгким ветерком, обдувающим всё тело, с затёкшими от долгого стояния ногами и периодических взглядов кукловода, — так ведь позировать приходилось с поднятым членом. Скупое внимание напарника, который смотрит, но не трогает, и невозможность даже самому к себе прикоснуться, ужасно раздражали.

— Всё, перерыв! — потребовал Дейдара.

— Устал?

— Ксо, да!

— Тогда на сегодня хватит, — смилостивился Сасори.

Дейдара облегчённо выдохнул и принялся одеваться. Он старался не думать, сколько ещё времени понадобится Сасори, чтобы завершить работу. Малодушно хотелось получить какую-нибудь миссию и свалить куда подальше.

— Подожди, — остановил Сасори, приблизившись вплотную. — Я должен поблагодарить свою модель.

Его правая рука легла на член Дейдары, а губы приникли к губам. Дейдара застонал прямо в рот Сасори и всего через пару поглаживаний спустил. Так давно напряжённому члену не нужно было много ласки. Даже стыдно стало от такой поспешности.

— Обычно я не такой скорострел, хм, — оправдывался он.

— А как же «искусство — это взрыв»? Взрывы быстрые, — ухмыльнулся Сасори.

— Это другое, оно никак не связано!

— Да что ты говоришь, — всё так же нахально улыбался Сасори.

— А ведь это идея, хм.

Вместо объяснений Дейдара потянулся к своей сумке и, зачерпнув глины, принялся пережёвывать ртом на правой ладони. Это заняло больше времени, чем обычно, но после он выплюнул член с поджатыми яйцами, со всеми венами — в общем, во всех натуралистических подробностях. Получив свободу, тот стал увеличиваться в объёме, превзойдя размеры собственного члена Дейдары.

— Вот тебе модель, — сказал подрывник.

— Ничего себе у тебя аппетиты. А не жирно будет? — спросил Сасори, разглядывая образец.

— В самый раз, — и бровью не повёл Дейдара, хотя и сам боялся, что переборщил.

— Не помню, какой у меня был, но явно меньше этого конского. 

— Прям-таки не помнишь, хм? Не комплексуй, скоро у тебя будет такой же.

— Если ты не активируешь бомбы и меня не убьёт осколком. 

— Обещаю, что буду терпеливым и дождусь, пока ты закончишь работу. А потом заберу глину обратно.

— Ну, хорошо.

Сасори перенёс модель на рабочий стол. Дейдара стал одеваться и, на прощание скользнув губами по щеке Сасори, покинул мастерскую.

***

— Угадай, кто? — спросил Сасори, сделав голос более низким и грубым, каким говорил из Хируко. Он плотно прижимался к Дейдаре сзади и специально направил чакру к своей новой части тела, чтобы напарник оценил.

— Ты так рад меня видеть, Сасори, хм? — спросил Дейдара. Потянувшись рукой назад, он обхватил его член через штаны.

— Очень рад, — подтвердил он.

— Что ж, тогда я…

Дейдара не договорил, развернувшись и плавно опустившись на колени перед напарником. Подрывник стянул его штаны до колен, только чтобы получить доступ к члену. В конце концов он тоже внёс вклад в создание этой части тела.

Сасори действительно постарался, превзойдя самого себя. Такая ювелирная работа требовала долгих часов, скрупулёзности и умелых рук — и всё это у него было. Его член состоял из тонких деревянных пластинок, скреплённых между собой крошечными шарнирами. Даже «вены» прослеживались — кое-где пластины чуть выходили вперёд, образуя рельеф. 

Дейдара не удержался и взял головку в рот. Сасори его не подгонял, но и не останавливал, позволяя брать всё больше деревянной плоти. На вкус слегка отдавало лаком. Лишь когда у него во рту была уже половина ствола, Сасори легонько потянул за хвост на макушке, вынуждая отстраниться. Ниточка слюны повисла в уголке рта Дейдары.

Сасори перехватил инициативу. Начиная поцелуй, он до конца снял штаны и стал подталкивать Дейдару спиной вперёд к футону.

Дейдара поспешно принялся раздеваться. Он ведь, в отличие от уже раздетого напарника, даже плащ не снял. Сасори тем временем распустил ленту на его хвосте, и копна светлых волос упала к остальной лавине. За лентой последовал протектор с перечёркнутым символом Деревни Скрытой Скалы. Сасори отвёл чёлку, рассматривая обычно закрытую левую сторону лица напарника.

Дейдара, сняв обувь и переступив через спущенные штаны, улёгся на футон. Сасори последовал за ним, нависая над парнем.

— Я ждал этого, — признался Дейдара. — Я сам.

Привстав на локтях, он достал из поясной сумки заветный тюбик со смазкой и, выдавив немного, начал медленно вводить первый палец, позволив Сасори наслаждаться зрелищем.

Когда Дейдара закончил себя растягивать, он ещё раз смазал пальцы и принялся растирать смазку по члену Сасори, после чего, положив руку ему на шею, потянул на себя, заставляя почти лечь.

— Давай, — попросил он.

И Сасори его послушался: подхватив парня под коленями и стал медленно входить. Член Дейдары скользил о его полированный живот, а из самого парня вырывались довольные стоны. 

Сасори отпустил одну ногу Дейдары, чтобы освободившейся рукой провести по его члену. Дейдара осторожно высвободил вторую ногу и, обхватив Сасори, скрестил лодыжки.

— У меня нет спермы, так что когда мы закончим зависит только от тебя, — предупредил Сасори и ещё раз провёл по члену Дейдары.

— Понял, — кивнул тот и подался вперёд на ласки.

Рука Сасори уже двигалась в такт с толчками бёдер.

— Сейчас... — предупредил Дейдара, хотя Сасори сам почувствовал, как сжались мышцы парня под ним.

Сперма стекала с живота прямо на футон, но их это мало волновало. Сасори, медленно выходя, снизил поток чакры к паху, чтобы член вернулся в прежнее состояние.

Дейдара ласково погладил иероглиф в круге на груди — как раз там, где у людей находится сердце. Внезапно к нему в голову пришла неправильная, горькая мысль.

— Можешь ли ты любить, если у тебя нет сердца? — высказал он её.

— Поживём увидим, — пообещал Сасори. — А ты меня любишь?

— Не знаю. Давай спать?

— Давай.

Дейдара вместо подушки устроил голову на груди Сасори. Именно там, где должно быть сердце. Его чакра пульсировала, так что разница и не ощущалась. А есть ли она вообще?

Сасори медленно пропускал пряди Дейдары через пальцы, словно лаская. Сейчас он больше всего хотел вернуть осязание, чтобы узнать, какие они на ощупь: мягкие и лёгкие, словно шёлк, или твёрдые и тяжёлые? Почувствовать тепло живого тела, что лежит под боком. И обоняние. Хотелось узнать, как пахнет Дейдара после секса, хотелось понюхать каждую часть его тела. Ему оставалось только рассматривать умиротворённое во сне лицо и слушать спокойное дыхание, без возможности ощутить его на своей деревянной коже. Но вскоре и он забылся сном, оставив сожаления на потом. 

***

Дейдара проснулся первым и даже удивился этому факту. Это было абсолютно неправильно и надо было исправлять. Он не собирался мириться с подобным положением дел.

В его светлой головушке родился замечательный план. Простой, как мычание, а потому должен сработать. Конечно, Сасори он не переманит на свою сторону, зато утренний секс должен быть потрясающим.

— Искусство — хуйня! — тихо нашёптывал Дейдара на ухо спящему Сасори, пока тот не открыл глаза.

— Что ты сказал? — вяло переспросил Сасори. — А как же «искусство — это взрыв»?

— Взрыв — это больше, чем искусство. А искусство — хуйня, — уже в полный голос сказал Дейдара.

— Не то чтобы я согласен с тобой, но почему?

— Потому что для меня искусство — это взрыв, а для тебя — вечная красота. Но это не помешало нам переспать. А значит, искусство — хуйня. 

— Даже спорить с тобой не буду.

— Я же говорю: хуйня!

— Прекрати, а то Хидана напоминаешь, — поморщился Сасори.

— Искусство — хуйня! Искусство — хуйня! Искусство — хуйня!

— Ну всё, ты меня достал! 

Сасори впился в губы Дейдары поцелуем — это был единственный способ заткнуть напарника. А тот именно этого и добивался и принялся отвечать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ну как же без отсылки на «Сумерки», простите
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3


End file.
